slendermanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Slendy Mnie Obserwuje
Slendy Mnie Obserwuje (Ang.''Slendy's Watching Me) - ''Piosenka wykonana przez Hosozukuri (kanał YT).Jest związana z Slendermanem.Utwór opisuje dziecko,które jest świadome prześladowania przez Slendermana,mimo to piosenka jest radosna i pełna szczęścia. Angielski Tekst 1 AM I toss and turn awake in my own bed I can't sleep because of a creepypasta I read Against my better judgement I peek out of my window And I find a frightening figure standing down below A black suit, a black tie and he seems to lack a face I looked away for a moment he was gone without a trace And I thought 'Even if he's shy What a charming guy I don't have to worry '' 'cuz I know Slendy's watching me No one else sees him it seems He follows me in my dreams ''He doesn't like to talk a lot but that's OK with me He's really tall and good at blending in with all the trees Some days when we're all alone we're playing hide and seek But he always finds me everytime I think he cheats 'He's so mean' they say But he just wanst to play I don't have to worry '' 'cuz I know Slendy's watching me No one else sees him it seems He follows me in my dreams ''We're going to a place when our fun will never end Where I can always play games with my newest best friend I don't know when I'll be home but I don't feel too bad But I wonder why mommy and daddy look so sad... I don't have to worry '' 'cuz I know Slendy's watching me Mist rolls in and branches sway He'll come for you another day ''Polskie Tłumaczenie 1 w nocy, miotam się i obracam rozbudzona rozbudzona we własnym łóżku nie mogę zasnąć przez creepypastę, którą przeczytałam Dla lepszego osądu wyglądam przez okno i znajduję przerażającą sylwetkę stojącą na dole poniżej Czarny garnitur, czarny krawat i wydaje się nie mieć twarzy odwróciłam wzrok na chwilę - zniknął bez śladu i pomyślałam "Nawet jeśli jest nieśmiały, co za urzekający facet" Nie muszę się martwić, bo wiem że Slendy mnie obserwuje Wygląda na to, że nikt więcej go nie widzi Podąża za mną w moich snach Nie lubi mówić za wiele ale mnie to nie przeszkadza Jest naprawdę wysoki i dobry w zlewaniu się z tymi wszystkimi drzewami Niekiedy, jak jesteśmy całkiem sami, gramy w chowanego ale on zawsze mnie znajduje, za każdym razem, myślę, że oszukuje "Jest taki podły", mówią, ale on tylko chce się bawić Nie muszę się martwić, bo wiem że Slendy mnie obserwuje Wygląda na to, że nikt więcej go nie widzi Podąża za mną w moich snach Zmierzamy do miejsca, gdzie nasza zabawa nie będzie mieć końca gdzie zawsze mogę bawić się z moim najnowszym najlepszym przyjacielem Nie wiem, kiedy będę w domu, ale nie czuję się najgorzej Ale zastanawiam się, czemu mamusia i tatuś wyglądają tak smutno Nie muszę się martwić, bo wiem, że Slendy mnie obserwuje Mgiełka napływa i kołyszą się gałęzie On przyjdzie po ciebie innego dnia thumb|center|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki/Muzyka